injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taskmaster (Multiverse saga)
Taskmaster is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Taskmaster is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History ony Masters gained an ability known as "photographic reflexes" during a mission as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. This ability enabled him to watch another person's physical movements and duplicate them without any practice, no matter how complex. He was previously a naturally gifted athlete who trained himself to superb physical condition. His power was only limited by the fact that the memories he gained by watching others overwrote his personal memories. As a result, Tony forgot his wife and field agent partner, Mercedes Masters, as well as his own history with S.H.I.E.L.D. Mercedes crafted an elaborate set-up to help control and guide Tony in his new guise as Taskmaster. Using a series of muscle memory and reflexive tasks, she linked Taskmaster to "the Org", his "handler" between jobs and a constant to keep him on task despite his frequently over-written memory. The Org was actually Mercedes herself, gathering intelligence and feeding it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks to Taskmaster's reports. Tony therefore became the ultimate double agent in the super-villain underground -- one who didn't even know what he was. Tony decided to use his stolen capital to establish a base of operations to train criminals. He took the the name Taskmaster and began training anyone that could pay. When Dr. Pernell Solomonused the Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane as a front, he used the Taskmasters school's resources to create a clone of himself called Selbe. When he required an organ donation due to possessing an extremely rare blood type, the clone, learning of his fate, contacted the Avengers. Taskmaster captured Yellowjacket, the Wasp, and Ant-Man when they attacked the site. Taskmaster battled the Avengers, who exposed his front operation. He was defeated and fled after a fight with the Avengers newest member the robot Jocasta, whose lack of body language made it impossible for Taskmaster to predict her next move. In addition to his training academies, Taskmaster also lent himself out as a mercenary or private instructor. He trained John Walker to be the new Captain America for the Commission on Superhuman Activities, then trainedCutthroat to fight Captain America on behalf of the Red Skull. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Aim Master: Taskmaster takes out his bow and fires some arrows at the opponent. * Spidey's Swing: Taskmaster fires a grappling hook at the ceiling and swings at the opponent, kicking them. * Sting Master: Taskmaster does a lunging stab with his sword before lifting the opponent up and shooting them with a pistol. * Guard Master: Taskmaster holds out his shield to block attacks before countering them with an overhead slash. Grab Sword Master: Taskmaster grabs the opponent, slashes them, then rams them with his head before bringing his sword down on their head. Ultimate Attack Aegis Counter: Taskmaster takes a stance where he holds his sword over his chest. If he is hit with a physical attack like this, Taskmaster will block it and bash the opponent with his shield, briefly stunning them. Taskmaster then unleashes a fierce barrage of sword slashes on the opponent, quickly followed by him dashing behind his opponent and running his sword through their back. To finish the foe off, Taskmaster takes out a pistol, loads it, and fires a bullet through the opponent's skull. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Taskmaster runs onscreen and takes out his sword, slashing at the air a few times before taking a fighting stance. Exit: Taskmaster swings his sword at the air a couple times before getting offscreen with a grappling hook. Alternate Costumers Taskmaster (M).jpg|primary 3999098-tm1.jpg|ultimate Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes